Parallel Lines
by AndixxYukie
Summary: She's the one girl Erwin likes. The one girl he can't have.


The Survey Corps has the smallest coffer among the branches of the military. It isn't hard to see why – the death rate alone is explanation enough. Anyhow, it is due to the limited budget that the Survey Corps can't have a full-fledged doctor on call. The best they could do was medics that are trained in dressing wounds.

That's why Erwin was thankful for the sole volunteer doctor, (Y/N). (Y/N) was originally a doctor from the inner district, and a good one at that. But since hearing the issues regarding the Survey Corps, she decided to pack up and be the resident doctor at the SC Headquarters.

"Tsk tsk." (Y/N) clucked her tongue as she stitched up Erwin – again. It's their routine every after expedition. Erwin, a fearsome squad leader, always need her to patch him up.

Erwin grimaced at the touch of antiseptic on his wound. It's somehow shameful to him, so he wouldn't admit this to anyone: he _sometimes_ gets injured almost on purpose. Like, he could have dodged or something, but he wouldn't. Just so he could see (Y/N).

Stupid, really. But Erwin figured that with both of their hectic lives, this was the only point where they can meet. They're like two parallel lines which was doomed to never meet, yet somehow (due to his injuries, really) they can see each other.

"Ahhh…" Erwin gasped. (Y/N) is unusually ungentle today.

"Sorry." (Y/N) said, as she finished up stitching Erwin's wound. "There. You know the drill, no pressure on that for a while."

"Of course." Erwin uttered as he stood to put his shirt back on. Turning around, he saw (Y/N) fiddling with papers on her desk. She seems out of it.

"(Y/N), are you alright?" He inquired.

"What? Oh. Yes, I'm alright. Just a little tense. Too many injured today." That does make sense. This last expedition was unusually bloody. But it wasn't different than any other expeditions.

"Yes, well that's how expeditions are. This happens every time." Erwin said, matter of factly.

At that, (Y/N) finally smiled. That sure relieved Erwin of his worries.

"Yes. This – "(Y/N) said, pointing to Erwin's latest injury, "happens every time. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're doing this on purpose."

Erwin's ear began turning scarlet then. She really can see through him.

"Well, (Y/N), If I didn't know any better, I'd say you don't want me here." Erwin said, and regretted almost immediately. This would surely be the first and last time Erwin tries to be a smart-ass.

(Y/N) was taken aback – the always prim and proper Erwin tries to banter with her? Well, that's a first! She quickly recovered though, and flashed a smile.

"This is the clinic, after all. It's nice to see you and all Erwin, but it better not be here again and with you injured."

Erwin's heart was thumping wildly as if it wanted to burst out of his chest. Was this a sign? Was she telling him that she actually wants to meet him somewhere other than here? That (Y/N) actually wants to see him?

Dare he say, that she might actually feel the same as he does for her?

Erwin was frozen, looking at (Y/N)'s face – staring deep into her (E/C) eyes. Searching for an answer, for something he wants to see – something he yearns to hear.

(Y/N)'s smile faded, forehead wrinkled in worry. "Erwin?" She inquired, stepping closer to the towering man. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Ahh.. uhh, yeah. Never better."

"Okay, if you say so."

(Y/N) turned back to her desk, setting bottles of antiseptics and gauzes away. As she was preparing to accept other patients, Erwin was in a predicament – should he go on a limb here and tell her his feelings?

 _Oh, what the hell? It's now or never._ Erwin decided.

"(Y/N)."

"Hmm?"

She turned around, looking at him. Erwin felt weak then, but in a good way. He was finally about to ask her out, to actually see her outside this clinic, when a very unwanted sound rang around the room.

 _Thump thump thump …._ The door then opened and in comes the person Erwin least expected to see; Mike.

Then it occurred to him, he should expect to see him here, at least today. He did hear that Mike had a rather nasty cut today, lost a lot of blood and almost lost his right arm in the process. Almost.

"Mike?" Still, the knowledge of Mike's injury didn't stop Erwin from expressing his surprise.

"Erwin." Mike whispered, as he clearly wasn't well enough to be talking at length, let alone walk to the clinic.

"Mike!" It was (Y/N). Erwin felt a pang, he didn't miss the way (Y/N) said Mike's name. She wasn't really scolding him the way a doctor would a stubborn patient. Instead, the way she said it was just heavy of emotion – of worry.

"I told you, you need bed rest." (Y/N) said, running towards Mike to help him towards the lone bed in the clinic.

"And I told you, no need to fuss about it. I'm fine." Clearly, though, Mike was lying. Erwin could almost see the grimace on his face as he said that.

As Mike sat on the bed (as he just won't do what (Y/N) is telling him to), Erwin stood there. Halfway from the chair, and halfway from the doo. He'd never felt so lost and unwanted. It's strange. He's feeling very anxious, with Mike here. Something's wrong.

"Oh? So you know more than the doctor now, do you?" (Y/N) said, as she fetched her kit. Stupid Mike opened his wound walking there.

"Look, I just wanted to see you." Mike said, grabbing (Y/n)'s hand. Ice. It felt like ice was rolling down his spine. Erwin felt as if lightning has hit him as well. What's going on?

At that, (Y/N) seemed, gentler? Calmer? A change came over her somehow. "I know." She said, moving her free hand over Mike's and her other hand. "I know, but I told you I'd come by later."

 _Hrmm!_ Unconsciously, Erwin cleared his throat. The other two turned back to him, and they seemed surprise to see him standing there. (Y/N) turned fifty shades of red, while Mike just looked at Erwin with pride.

"Oh, yes, Erwin. I never got to tell you about us." Mike told him, smiling from ear to ear.

"Us? The two of you?" Erwin suddenly felt bile in his throat. A very bitter taste enveloped his tongue.

(Y/N), still blushing madly gave Erwin a smile – a smile he has never seen on her before. A smile that's on par with Mike's – a smile of a person in love.

 _Love?_ "Oh." Erwin sighed. He tried to smile at them, and he honestly don't think he was successful, but he couldn't care less. His goal right now is to get out of there as soon as possible.

They were just parallel lines after all.


End file.
